


Run away, run away baby

by StarBoyBlue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Goku is a soft boy, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Sex, Vegeta is a dick, buck goku, wolf vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: Living in the forest wasn't the hardest thing about being born a hybrid, Goku still owned a pair of thumbs after all. Nah, the hardest part about having the lower half of a buck was the hooves.Hybrid AU featuring an omega Goku and alpha Vegeta - will the heat of the coming season bring these two unlikely lovers together?~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> testing this formula out!  
> Im a huge fan of Hybrid AUs, felt like the OG Boys needed a story for themselves.

Living in the forest wasn't the hardest thing about being born a hybrid, Goku still owned a pair of thumbs after all. Nah, the hardest part about having the lower half of a buck was the hooves. Slippery bastards, with no traction at all the large hybrid had to watch where he walked most of the time. Feral born deer had an easier time with of course, having two sets of legs while Goku only had the one. Choosing to stick with the soft underbrush of the forest floor rather than the slick rocks near the riverfront, Goku was well versed in how to work around his own feet.   
Being abandoned at birth and being hand reared by a old bear hybrid, Goku was much more relaxed than the other deer he came in contact with, hybrid or not. The forest made them all jumpy, a fact he couldn't blame them for what with all the predators around. But Goku had been blessed, being brought up by a bear had provided him with enough protection to get big quick. His dark brown pelt was thick and started just before his hips, covering his haunches and legs in a healthy coat of fluff topped off by a bouncy white tail. Goku’s human half was heavily muscled and toned yet still free from scars or blemishes, evidence of a pampered childhood. Topping out around six feet and weighing around 140lbs, there was hardly anything in the forest that could touch him. The large rack of antlers that sprouted from the hybrid's messy head of black hair were only proof of his prouis, ten points and still growing. To summarize, Goku was a big boy.  
The buck was just over a sub-adult now, old enough now to start courting for mates. Unfortunately, Goku was an omega, and in his opinion the secondary gender was all but wasted on a meaty specimen like himself, it was going to be impossible to find an Alpha who could subdue him. Hell, it was hard enough to find fellow hybrids who reached his shoulders in height. Secondary genders were a consistent part of hybrid DNA, it made breeding easier due to their variation of species. One drawback though, was that the secondaries didn't always match up well with the first. Goku feared that his overall size and weight would be enough to put off any potential suitors, not to mention his lazy attitude and and laid back way of life. Due to this, the buck had put the idea of mating on the back burner, focusing instead on enjoying his time in the springtime sun.   
Still though, the need to bread was in the air, and even the large hybrid could feel the warm buzz of heat starting to creep under his skin. The effects of which were obvious, Goku was starting to put on weight around his hips and thighs. Clear signs of what his body was expecting to happen.

Stretching his haunches and shaking his pelt clear of dirt, Goku came to his hooves with a large yawn. He had spent the entirely of the morning lazing around in his favorite patch of grass just on the edge of the forest, its flowing meadow hillside treating him to a lovely nap. Now the familiar pull of hunger was finally enough to get the buck moving, dragging his hooves through the grass before looking around. Hm, what was he feeling this morning, lets see. Wild flowers sounded lovely, the loud rumbling of his stomach having to agree with him. Trouble was, the only flowers in season right now favored the river’s edge. Thinking about having to scramble his way over the countless stones and pebbles worried the hybrid. Still, good food was something that Goku just couldn't ignore.  
Long and muscular legs carried him easily down the grassy hills and towards the river, bounding and leaping with an elegant grace. His body was perfectly adapted for strong sprints of speed, making short work of the distance between him and the flowing water bellow.  
As he neared the water’s edge, Goku slowed and was careful to keep a cautious eye out for danger. Being so out in the open was a risk that even he had learned was not always smart to take. Just because Goku was larger than most predators in the woods didn't mean he had no reason to fear them completely. A pack of wolves, or even a single wolf hybrid, could easily overpower and make a tasty snack of him if he wasn't careful. The thought sent shivers down his spine and he shook his head. Best not to dwell on such things. Hybrids were rare, let alone large predatory ones, goku was just letting his imagination run away with him.  
Spotting a collection of brightly colored daylilies, Goku felt his stomach grumble happily. Trotting over to the flower bed, the buck was happy to plop down and get cozy as he ate, greedily stuffing his face full of the sweet treats. Every bite was heaven as the juicy fruiting flowers exploded over his tongue. Feeling full and happy, Goku took the time to roll over and stretch, letting the sun wash over his stomach and thighs. Letting out a pleased rumble, the omega smiled, allowing his mind to wander.  
Goku really was thankful of the life he had been given, not having a mate his first season wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Afterall he was young and strong, he was sure that there was an alpha perfect for him out there somewhere. As the sun washed over his face, Goku licked his lips and found that they were dry. He sat up, the sound of the nearby river starting to pull his interest. A refreshing drink would wash those flowers down perfectly, he thought.  
Goku took his time approaching the water, careful to watch his step as he crossed the many stones that scattered the river’s edge. His nimble legs were strong and steady on solid surfaces, but one wrong move and the large hybrid would find a one way ticket to the ground. Once he reached the water, Goku skillfully bent down and scooped a handful up to his mouth. It was crisp, chilly from the mountain snow runoff, he licked his lips. 

Going back for a second handful, the buck didn't even notice a dark shadow lurking across the river’s expanse. Moving skillfully through the bushes, a predator was prowling. Harsh and calloused paws gripped the grass as powerful haunches helped to support the body of a wolf hybrid on the hunt. His ashen pelt rippled down from his upper back, drawing closed in front of him in a v just at the start of his pubis bone. Instead of human hands, the predator sported a pair of clawed paws, perfect for gripping prey. Drawn out behind him was his tail, held ridged to help with balance as he stalked his unsuspecting prey.   
Vegeta couldn't believe his luck, such a prime piece of meat out in the open alone without a heard, was this deer an idiot? If he was, the alpha wasn't complaining about it as he drew closer, he was happy to partake in whatever good fortune came his way.  
The mountains had not been kind to him over the winter, hardly any prey and even then, mostly meek rabbits and squirrels. Vegeta was happy to see this banquet of meat on the menu today, even if it was a hybrid, the alpha’s predatory instincts were telling him to hunt. His brain was starting to send rut signals through his body, letting him know it was time to start bulking up for the season. Now more than ever, Vegeta needed the protein.   
To be honest, he was probably not going to find a mate this season, such things never really interested him. Vegeta was never good around pups, heaven forbid he helped sire a litter himself. Being a lone wolf, the hybrid never had to worry about anyone but himself, it was the perfect lifestyle for someone who never got along with anyone else anyway. He had left his pack more than three seasons ago, his father sending him out into the world to test his strength. He had accepted the challenge willingly, more than happy to get away from all those annoying canines. It had its problems though, Vegeta had just about been blue balled through the entire winter and now that the season was coming, he was needier than ever.   
Shaking his head free of distractions, the alpha focused in on his prey, digging his claws into the earth as he readied his attack. 

After a few more gulps, Goku finally felt satisfied. Raising back up to his full height, the omega stretched his arms over his head and deeply exhaled. It was almost afternoon now, the sun hanging high over his head, the perfect time for a midday nap. With a satisfied smile, Goku turned to make his way back towards the forest when suddenly- a sharp snap of a branch caused his sensitive ears to perk up. His head whipped around and just in time, Goku caught the sight of a wolf leaping from the tree line across the river, headed straight for him.   
The buck’s senses were shot into overdrive as the gleam of steel cold eyes and a maw full of sharp fangs caused his heart to skip a beat, it was a hybrid. Adrenaline fueled him as his legs sprang out into a leap, literally jumping from the river in surprise. His body couldn't keep up with his reflexes as his hooves hit the river stones. Stumbling and struggling to coordinate his movements with the slick surfaces of the riverbed pebbles, Goku could feel panicked tears start to gather in his eyes. The sound of the predator breaching the water behind him had daggers of fear digging into his back.   
Finally, Goku was free from the riverbed and almost instantly took off towards the forest. The predator behind him had made it across in relatively the same time, sturdy paws trudging through the grass as the wolf gained distance on its prey. Goku wouldn't look back even if he could bring himself to, the harsh sounds of the predator’s breathing coming closer and closer. The buck broke into the tree line in a rush of leaves and branches, twisting expertly through the trees in an effort to shake the wolf. One fearful glance over his shoulder would help calm his nerves as Goku could see the dark mass of the carnivore starting to loose distance. Unfortunately, this small break in concentration spelt disaster for the buck as a large tree root seemingly shot from the earth out of nowhere and caught Goku by the hoof.   
His legs were soon flying over his head as Goku tumbled over himself, spilling out onto the ground in a mess of chestnut red fur and leaves. Panic started to flood his system again as the buck scrambled to right himself, twisting in the underbrush and struggling to find his feet again. It was too late though as soon Goku felt the wind getting knocked from his chest, heavy paws pinning his body to the ground. Sharp teeth dug into the buck’s shoulder, dragging a scream from his throat as he he twisted and squirmed in the dirt.   
One of Goku’s legs shot out from his side and made harsh contact with the wolf’s ribs, kicking the predator off and allowing Goku to helplessly crawl backwards. The wolf winced and roared in pain, holding his side and looking back at the buck with a glare that could kill. Goku’s body was wracked with adrenaline and in a confusing twist of fate, he could feel himself starting to warm up. He took in the sight of the wolf hybrid with wide eyes, the creature was nothing but muscle. His broad shoulders and perfectly toned chest showed that he was a strong and capable predator, his still depended pelt catching the light of the midday sun. He had stern but sharp facial features, his eyes narrowed and blinding as they stared down his prey with a relentless cruelty. But what really caught Goku’s attention, was his scent. Dark and husky like a midnight pine forest, not to mention one hundred percent, alpha. The rush of hormones and adrenaline had been enough to kick start Goku’s heat, bringing a flush to his cheeks and a resounding cramp to his underbelly. Jesus christ he was hot.   
The buck hardly had time to process where the heat was coming from as a familiar slickness started to gather between his thighs. The wolf drew closer with a snarl and in response Goku could only wimper. The omega winced as a hot wash of shame flooded through him, how fucked up was he!? On his side with one leg lifted in defence, Goku tried to hide his now wet sex with his tail, scooting back against the dirt and shivering in fear. All the while his brain was telling him not to be afraid, that damn that wolf looked good and- what the fuck was wrong with him.

Vegeta growled as the pain from his now injured rib simmered through his flesh, damn this buck was strong. He bared his teeth and advanced on his now downed prey, trying to find an easy way to end this. His jaws drew closer to the buck and as they did, his nose was hit by a very confusing scent. It smelled sweet, very sweet, like a honeysuckle bush on a spring day. Vegeta found himself intrigued by the smell, wanting to know where it was coming from, needing to know. His growling slowly died down as he drew closer to the buck, leaning down and inhaling. Oh my god, it was the buck.   
Pulling back, Vegeta instantly knew what the smell was, but could it be true? The buck, in heat, right now? He looked over the body of the hybrid with new eyes. He was big, heavily built for sure, but soft. Deep honey brown eyes hid a light that was warm and soft. Those eyes were warped with fear at the moment but Vegeta found himself entranced. Vegeta could also see the tell tell signs of heat weight clinging to the bucks hips and upper chest, it was definitely what he thought it was. What was worse, was that Vegeta found himself being turned on by it. He could already start to smell himself, his musk, the glow along the buck’s cheeks only helping to push his rut along.

Goku was scared shitless now, the predator just staring at him with a mix of anger and confusion. The buck wasn't sure if he too could tell what was going on or what, but the more he looked at him with those eyes, the more Goku couldn't find himself caring anymore. The scent of alpha in early rut was starting to get to him as Goku’s shivering took on a whole new meaning, his inexperience with mating starting show. Slowly, his leg raised higher and higher, his tail uncurling from over his sex in a show that no right minded alpha could ignore.  
Vegeta was instantly staring, eye locking onto the soft and puffy folds that now dripped with slick between the buck’s legs. His body surged with testosterone, clearly pleased by the display. It wasn't unheard of for two hybrids of opposite base species to breed, it was just insanely rare for predator and prey species to do so. He guessed it was because they couldn't get past the whole “eating each other” thing. But it was obvious that these two were desperate.  
Vegeta’s eyes snapped back up to the buck’s face when he heard a pitiful whine leave his lips. He couldn't believe he was considering this.  
Goku was full on presenting now, his hands coming down hold his leg up as he completely opened himself up to the wolf. It was obvious that the buck had lost the battle with his instincts, his omega side winning the war and calling out towards Vegeta in an invitation tied off with a red ribbon. Vegeta finally broke down as Goku let out a low moan, the fingers of his free hand coming down to push through his folds.  
Strong paws gripped the buck’s legs and pulled him closer as the wolf allowed his instincts to take over. His muscular hips slotted against those of the buck with such a beautiful amount of friction, earning a snarl from the alpha himself. Goku was a mess of confusion and heat as the carnivore looked down at him, his eyes glinting with an entirely new kind of hunger. The wolf’s eyes traveled down the omega’s belly, admiring the perfect mixture of muscle and curvature. He dragged his claws over the buck’s skin, making the omega squirm.   
The delicious smell hit him again and Vegeta decided it was time to take a closer look. He dipped his head down, nipping the fur and flesh along the omega’s pubis bone and inner thighs. The buck’s entrance was human, its lips swollen and puffy with need, Vegeta smiled as he eyed it, thinking about good it was going to feel around his dick. Goku moaned and whined, trying to push his hips up into the wolf’s face, Vegeta supposed it was time he gave his prey a taste. A long and skilled tongue had Goku making a collection of new noises, completely surprised by the new sensations the predator was able to drag out of him. It only took a few swipes of Vegeta’s tongue, one dipping sneakily into Goku’s entrance, to have the omega cumming hard. Goku’s whole world was rocked as he came, feeling it all though his legs and haunches. His hands lurched forward and raked through the predator's hair, brushing against the wolf’s pointed ears, causing the alpha to growl and pull back.  
Vegeta wiped his mouth clean looked down at the omega, scoffing at how pitiful the buck looked all blissed out, he couldn't deny that he had tasted delicious though. Hastaly, the wolf lifted one of the buck’s legs over his shoulder and situated it there, gripping the buck under the thigh and holding his hip with his other paw. Goku lazily opened and closed his eyes, his vision fogging over from the heat. Even in his drunken state the buck could still make out the sight of the wolf’s length, now luling from its sheath with the promise of sex. Goku whined and ground his hips back against it with eager moans.  
“Noisy little thing aren't you.” Vegeta growled, his words being wasted on the prey species bellow him. Goku had not understood a single word he said, but the sound of what he assumed was the wolf’s voice did it for him anyway. Vegeta craned over him, rubbing his length through the buck’s sweetened folds and pressing his nose into his neck. Taking a deep breath against the now swollen scent gland, Vegeta inhaled more of the omega’s scent, shivering as it left him wanting more. Goku seemed in the same boat, his hands coming to grip the alpha around the shoulders. Vegeta growled at the contact, pinning the buck’s arms down beside him, he wasn't here to play that game.  
Goku whined again and Vegeta was just about sick of it. Sure it was hot but it was also insanely annoying. He gripped the buck’s sides and with one strong movement, flipped the hybrid over onto his stomach. The action was so surprising that Goku caught himself almost yelling before his voice was muffled by the grass.   
“That ought to shut you up” Vegeta said with a smug grin, his hands gripping the buck’s hips and raising them up. He pushed down on the omega’s upper back, the buck’s sex now presented high in the air for the whole forest to see. Goku didn't seem to mind, in fact the new position only strengthened his instincts, making him whimper and spread his legs even further for the alpha.   
“Please~” Goku whined as his body completely gushed with heat hormones. Vegeta didn't understand what he said but what it had sounded like, was that the bitch was hungry.   
Finally, Goku felt the tip of the alpha’s cock start to push into him, the wolf’s claws digging into the flesh of Goku’s hips. The omega threw his head back and moaned as inch by inch, he was filled.   
“Fuck yeah little doe, lemme hear it” Vegeta growled as he bottomed out, surprised at just how tight the buck was. The warm and wet squeeze of the omega’s walls felt heavenly around Vegeta’s cock, this must be the buck’s first time. This made a fucked up grin smear across the wolf’s face. Might as well ruin him for everyone else.   
Giving the buck only a few seconds to catch his breath, Vegeta pulled all the way out and then slammed back in, openly laughing at the flinch he received in return. Goku sobbed as the alpha set a punishing pase, clearly seeking his own pleasure as the priority. The omega couldn't give a damn though as he was taken along for the ride, absolutely loving the harshness of being used by his alpha. The audible slap of the wolfs’s balls against his clit did fucked up things to Goku’s mind, he couldn't ever imagine being able to live without this again.  
Even if the buck was taller than the wolf, like this, Vegeta was top dog. The alpha reached forward with both hands and grabbed hold of the buck’s antlers as he continued to fuck the omega senseless. Both pulling him back onto his dick, and slamming into him from behind, Vegeta was pretty sure he was going to break the buck in half like this. Goku went limp and allowed the rough handling, moaning loudly as the wolf panted harshly in his ears. Vegeta was impressed with the flexibility of his omega, the new angle allowing him to bury his nose in the crook of the buck’s neck as he fucked him. Sharp teeth dared to sink into soft flesh as the wolf mouthed the skin around Goku’s scent gland. The buck moaned around his sobbs at the attention, having never felt such pleasure before in his life.  
“I’m gonna put a litter in you little doe.” Vegeta growled, his words sharp and toxic in the buck’s ears.   
“I’m gonna make you mine.” The alpha finished off his promise with a punctuated thrust, the tip of his cock breaching the omega’s cervix in a harsh jab. The omega sobbed, tears falling from his eyes, this was exactly what he needed.  
“Please! Alpha!!” Goku moaned again, not really sure what he was begging for anymore. Vegeta didn't give a damn at this point, willing to give him anything he wanted. The alpha could feel his knot starting to swell, the familiar pressure begging to be released. Goku started to noticed too, the bulb catching against his entrance with every thrust, making him scream.  
“You want it?” Vegeta asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer but not being able to hold back. Goku whined and bounced back against him, needing that extra thickness inside of him.   
“Fuck yes! Please!!” He begged. Vegeta took that as a response and let the omega’s antlers go, repositioning his paws back to their grip on the buck’s hips. Goku fell forward into the dirt, limp, not caring anymore as the alpha managed to pick up the pace to an even higher level. Growls and grunts soon flooded the forest floor as Vegeta’s knot finally popped inside of him, locking them together. The stretch was so much, such a new kind of feeling, that Goku was immediately cumming again. His walls clamped down around Vegeta’s cock and in a rush of white, the alpha was cumming too.   
“Thank you!!” Goku gasped through his climax as he felt hot streams of cum shoot into him, his inner omega satisfied with the gift. Goku felt every muscle in his body go limp all at once, a stinging pain causing his instincts to go haywire. Razor sharp teeth sank carelessly into delicate flesh, Vegeta groaning as he bit hard down onto the Buck’s neck. Blood flooded the Alpha’s mouth, his instincts being satisfied with the claim he'd made. He felt his eyelids flutter as he continued to fill his omega to the brim, ghost trusts carrying his hips forward in a gentle rhythm.  
Finally, Vegeta’s body gave out and he fell to the ground beside the buck, their bodies still joined by the alpha’s knot. The wolf was panting, exhausted by the effort and as he looked to his side he was amazed to find the buck pretty much unconscious already. 

Vegeta gave himself a while to relax and cool down, breathing in deeply as he fought the urge to sleep as well. Looking again at the buck, it was hard not to feel love-struck as the poor thing was smiling stupidly in his sleep. His face no longer bristled with pair or fear, he looked so sweet and soft.  
Vegeta shook his head. He was not planning on getting attached - well, more than physically anyway- the tight pull against his knot reminding him he wasn't going anywhere fast. Still, the gentle lull of the buck’s breath started to affect the icy cold alpha, the still bleeding bite mark even more of a painful reminder of the commitment he'd have to make. Fine, what ever, he’d keep the damn thing. Mated to a prey species-Oh gods- what was his father going to think.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mates??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted me to continue this so here we go! I will be continuing this in more chapters~  
> Thank you all so so much for your support of the first chapter and I hope you like what I have coming soon!

Waking to the sound of the forest birds, Goku’s eyes fluttered as they opened to meet the first few rays of sunlight. The buck yawned, smiling lazily before stretching his back to receive a few good pops. Damn, he was sore, why did his thighs ache so ba- oh shit.   
With a jolt, Goku sat up from the brush of the forest and looked around. The wolf, where was the wolf? As he shifted to look around, a quaking pain shot through his shoulder. Wincing, Goku clasped a hand over the nap of his neck and was surprised to find dried blood waiting for him. He tried to move, but found the soreness in his hindquarters combined with the shoulder pain to be a bit more than he could handle at the moment.   
The leaves of the forest floor grazed his underbelly and he winced, surprised by how raw he felt down there. Just how crazy had things gotten yesterday?   
“Hey. You're awake.”   
A low and icy chuff caught the buck by surprise, making him flinch and jump forward. Goku winced at the pain that shot through his spine, looking back to see none other than the wolf himself. When had he gotten there?! Goku sputtered as he took in the form of the hybrid who had literally tried to eat him yesterday, feeling at a loss for words as the beast started his approach. The wolf’s eyes were narrowed, critical, as they stared directly into Goku’s own. The prey hybrid felt a shiver tingle down his spine, sending his tail wagging excitedly back and forth. Those eyes, the same ones he had seen looking down at him yesterday while he was having his whole world rocked. They shook the omega to his core.   
Goku tried to clear his head as the wolf got closer, finding it harder to do so as the memory of last night came flooding back through him over and over. The wolf knelt down, craning over the buck. Goku only realized that he had been backing up when his back hit the forest floor, now completely laid out under the predator. The omega in him was singing, begging, screaming out to the wolf above him but Goku couldn't for the life of him figure out why- it was obvious he was going to kill him!  
The buck winced when the wolf's mouth slowly open, revealing his sharp teeth. Hot breath grazed across his shoulder and Goku feared the worst.   
This was it, he was going to die. The wolf had used him for sex and now he was going to kill him, oh god no-why him?!  
His panicking came to an abrupt end as a warm tongue slid across his neck, instantly soothing the pain he had felt there prior. Goku felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, his eyes fluttering from how strangely wonderful it felt. The wolf groaned into Goku’s flesh, pushing closer to the buck and lapping gently at the mark he had left during their little accident. As he did, Goku couldn't hold back from burying his face into the fluff around the wolf’s neck. The fresh and icy scent of pine shook the omega as he inhaled, making him purr happily. Something within Goku wanted him to stay like this forever, giving himself to the predator that held him so tightly.   
It was short lived though as the wolf pulled away, licking his lips free of the blood that had dried there overnight. Goku was breathing a little too heavily as the two hybrids stared at each other, he wasn't sure what to say. Apparently the wolf didn't either and pulled back, placing his weight on his haunches and forearms as he sat, looking at the buck with interest. He thought for a bit, before speaking.  
“You are mine now.” He said. Goku was left in shock, both by the initial statement but more so by the fact that he could understand the wolf to begin with. Prey and predator tended to speak differently, the rift between them being so great that normally the two classes were unable to understand each other. Now though, Goku could hear the wolf loud and clear, his voice sharp and distinct like the edges of a knife. The words shook right through Goku as he stared on in confusion, unable to really believe what was happening.   
It did beg the question though, what did that mean? Goku raised a hand back towards the pain on his shoulder and gave it a good inspection. He winced as it hurt to do so, but he could clearly feel the indentations of teeth whiten his flesh. He stopped, pulling his hand back and staring at the wolf in shock. A mating bite?? Had the wolf mated with him yesterday??  
I mean- they fucked- but Goku always thought that mating and fucking were two different things.   
The realization of this did something to his unconscious mind, his body betraying him as the idea of mating with the wolf seemed a-okay to it. He felt himself grow hot all over, a sickeningly slow gush of something start to leave his folds as he started to produce slick at the thought. Goku blushed, bad, instantly crossing his legs and staring off into the woods from embarrassment. This was wrong, this was so many different kinds of wrong. He should be dead right now, or in the process of escaping, anything other than being so easily wrapped around this wolf’s finger.  
The wolf laughed, huskily so. Goku found himself shudder at the sound of it, but shook it off in exchange for an icy stare. He had had enough of this, he was getting out of here.  
Shifting to scramble back, Goku’s limbs were instantly subdued by a clawed pair of hands, caging him to the dirt. Above him, the predator growled in warning and stared down at him with a piercing gaze, daring him to move. Goku seemed to get the picture- sitting perfectly still and holding his breath.  
“You are mine.” The wolf repeated himself, Goku nervously swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to focus on anything but the predators sharp teeth. Another rush of hormones sent a shudder through him but he fought through the haze to try and get some answers.   
“Who are you?” He asked, looking into the wolf’s eyes. The predator smiled, lifting his hand from the buck’s belly and placing it instead in his chin, tilting his face up towards his own.   
“I am Vegeta, prince of all wolves. Who are you?” He asked, ending his introduction with an invitation for Goku’s own. The buck wimpred, the chilly tone of Vegeta’s voice starting to mess with his head again. He tried to keep his head above the waves, the tide of hormones starting to overtake him as he took in the wolf’s facial features.  
“I’m Son Goku..” He answered weakly, feeling kind of outclassed without a fancy title to add on the end. Vegeta didn't seem to mind though, in fact he chuckled. Goku smiled in response but was quickly sent back into a panic as the wolf grit his teeth and pushed him away. A harsh paw on his chest sent the buck fumbling back into the dirt, he winced from the pain. The wolf stood, looking down at the buck with uninterested eyes. Goku was shocked from the change in attitude.   
“Get up. We have a long walk ahead of us.” Vegeta said, turning and standing back to let the buck right himself. Goku was bewildered, one second the wolf was swav, elegant and kinda charming- the next he was a total dick. Either way, Goku wasn't having any of it and stayed where he lay within the underbrush. The buck may be a prey species, but he wasn't about to be bullied by some spiky haired hot head, predator or not.   
Although he was adamant about standing his ground, something within Golu’s mind told him to stand, to do as he was told and obey. That small little tug pulled harder on him as soon as Vegeta looked at him, annoyance starting to brim his steely cold eyes. Reluctantly, Goku reasoned that maybe playing it safe was the best option right now, he could always sneak away at a better time.  
Goku sighed and stood, standing to his full height. Admittedly, the whole intimidation tactic that Vegeta seemed so fond of was lost as Goku stood next to him. Goku was at least half a foot taller than he was.   
Vegeta noticed this and was understandably frustrated, growling and walking off into the forest. Goku couldn't help but smirk as he watched the wolf go, sputtering as Vegeta shot him a cold stare.   
“Well? Come on!” The wolf snarled, gesturing for the buck to follow him. Goku was surprised but did so, catching up to the alpha and falling into stride behind him. The buck noticed they were headed in the opposite direction of the flatwoods, their current path leading them towards the mountains instead. Goku had never been that far, he wondered why he was so willing to follow the wolf this way. That tug was back again, this time pushing him forward. It spoke to him softly, telling him that this was fine, that everything would be okay as long as he stayed with Vegeta. Goku struggled to keep it out of his head, distracting himself with the obvious question.   
“Wait-where are we going?” He asked, hesitation heavy on his tongue. Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms before responding, choosing not to look at Goku as he spoke.   
“I’m taking you to my pack.” He said. Goku shuddered, panicking starting to flood over him.  
“Why??” He asked, clearly worried about being led towards a pack of animals that would no doubt enjoy ripping him to shreds. Vegeta seemed annoyed, still not looking at the buck but growling in frustration at his obvious hesitation.   
“Because you have to meet the rest of my family.” He answered plainly. Goku was still confused, no to mention terrified as he stopped walking all together. Vegeta noticed and stopped too, turning to finally cast a gaze his way.  
“No way!!” Goku insisted, shaking his head and timidly started to move back. Vegeta growled and took a step towards him, only causing the buck to retreat farther.  
“You must!” Vegeta said sternly. There was no room for discussion within his tone of voice but the panic was outweighing reason at this point, Goku shook his head.  
“Why?! So you and your friends can eat me? No!” He said. Vegeta’s fur started to bristle at the continuing defiance, baring his fangs towards the buck.   
“You will do what I say!” The wolf snarled, his tail thrashing out behind him as he spoke. Goku felt the familiar tug start to pull at him, telling him to listen but he kicked through it yet again. The buck averted his gaze and moved away, snapping his gaze back up to see Vegeta now only a foot away from him.  
“Why?! I don’t even know you!” Goku asked.  
“Because you are my mate now, Idiot!!” Vegeta snarled, the words leaving an obvious shade of red across his face.  
The two stood in silence for a second, both of them lost within the context of what Vegeta had just said. Goku’s face burst into a flush as he stared down at the wolf, did he just say what he think he just said!?  
Mate!? Well- Goku paused and gave it some real thought- I guess that is what happens when two hybrids have sex. But a wolf!? His mate!? Vegeta didn't seem too thrilled about the idea either, his whole face red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The omega within his head was singing again, it’s sweet lull happily accepting the news but the buck himself wasn't convinced.   
On one hand, Vegeta seemed to be a mean and standoffish kind of person. He was forceful, and rough, Goku knew that last bit from personal experience. But on the other hand, Vegeta was strong and oddly charming. Goku blinked and shook his head- he couldn't possibly be thinking about being okay with this whole thing?? Vegeta was a wolf! He had literally tried to kill him- probably would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Goku’s heat! But what could Goku do? Run?? The wolf would only catch him again and this time he probably would end up killing him. The only thing the buck could do was nod, swallowing around his nerves and accepting the situation for now.  
“..okay..” Goku said quietly, lowering his gaze and crossing his arms, He wasn’t going to try and fight the alpha, he would just have to wait for his chance to get away.  
Vegeta seemed satisfied with the answer, not really expecting it but happy for Goku’s compliance anyway. The wolf’s ears perked and then focused back towards the road ahead of them.   
“Good. Now follow me, Kakarot.” He said before turning back on his heel and shaking off his break in composure as if nothing had happened. The new name caught Goku off guard, he stopped and raised a hand.  
“Uh-my name is-” He started but was cut off by the wolf.   
“I know what your prey name is, it’s weak. I just called you by a predator’s name, It will be much easier for my family to accept you by this rather than the other.” He snapped, explaining his reasoning with a sigh. Goku blinked but rolled with it, whatever kept him alive he guessed. 

xXx

 

The pair walked for quite some time, passing through the forest until the earth below their feet started to slope upward. It was then that Goku’s attention was brought back towards the river that gradually snaked closer and closer towards their path. They had been following it upstream, its cooling waters trickling through the forest. It was odd for him to think that only a day ago, he had been relaxing besides the waters edge enjoying his lazy lifestyle, Now here he was, trailing behind a wolf who was apparently his new mate.   
Not only had he double his life’s worth in stress, but the wolf in question felt more like his captor than anything Goku had been lead to believe a mate should feel like. Vegeta was stoic to put it gently, he was very quiet. The journey up until this point had been spent in silence, interrupted every now and again by Goku’s questions that Vegeta didn't really seem keen on answering.   
“ How far do we have left to go?”  
“ How many pack members do you have?”  
Questions that all seemed pretty important were all shrugged off or dismissed with snarls. Goku was contempt to let them lie, but still felt a bit sore over having been silenced like a kid. Vegeta didn't seem at all interested in him, he acted like Goku was more of a pest than a partner. Goku thought this was unfair considering that Vegeta was the one who was dragging him up this stupid mountain in the first place. The buck huffed, blowing hot air out of his nose as his hoofs slipped and tripped along the rock of the river bed. Anger was never an emotion that Goku frequented, he tended to keep a level head when times were tough and always tried his best to see the positive side. His grandfather had always said “Mind over matter, things will work out in the end.” and that was a theme he lived by. Still though, being jumped and then kidnapped would make anyone upset, Goku felt justified in his break in morality.   
Taking a deep breath, the omega sighed on the exhale and decided not to focus too hard on the spiky haired alpha in front of him.   
Letting his eyes wander back over towards the river, the buck found himself entranced. Goku licked his lips as he watched the water flow, feeling thirsty after having walked for so long.  
He was about to stop Vegeta with an offer for a break when his eyes were caught off guard by the looming figure of mountains above him. Stretching up high into the sky as the pair trekked forward, the huge land masses welcomed them into a region that was all new to Goku. Ahead of them was the powerful roar of a waterfall as the river fell from its split between the rock. The buck blinked as his mouth fell open, he had no idea that this was where the water came from, it was beautiful.   
“Stop your gawking, lets go.” Vegeta snapped, causing the omega to flinch back from his gaze. The water fell from a sheer cliff face, landing within the curl of a small pool before leading out into the river itself. Goku was about to ask where they were going after this apparent dead end, but was surprised to see Vegeta apparently unphased.   
There was a small rocky path that curled around its edge and disappeared behind the curtain of cascading water. The wolf’s powerful paws carried him gracefully up and across the slippery stone, his whole body soon dipping behind the water. Vegeta looked back only to wave a paw towards the omega, gesturing for him to follow, before disappearing once again.  
There was a moment of hesitation within Goku as he watched vegeta go, not really sure of what to do. This was the perfect time for him to turn tail and run, it would be difficult for the Wolf to catch him with this much of a head start- and yet. Goku found himself being tugged once again after the alpha. His brain was telling him to follow, to keep up and to stick by Vegeta’s side. The buck wished it would shut the heck up already!  
Without even realizing it, Goku flinched as the dirt below his hoofs gave away to sheer rock. He had walked forward while lost in thought, already halfway up the rock there was no room for retreat now. Well- not without the risk on injury anyway. He gulped, remembering how his last encounter with wet stone went.  
Goku’s steps were short, slow and steady as he crossed the path that wound behind the waterfall. The rock jutted forth from the cliff face with barely any room for the deer hybrid’s haunches to fit, not to mention his antlers. It was obvious to himself and even the surrounding forest that he was a little out of his element here. Holding his breath and trembling, the omega continued forward, his hoofs shaking to find any traction against the stone. Fear pulled at his hide, yet Goku kept on, all he had to do was reach the other side.  
Unfortunately, this positive thinking wouldn't save him from the forces of gravity. A small yelp left his lips as Goku felt himself slip. Wind and water rushed past him as all traction between Goku and the rock fell away, taking him with it. The rock scrapped at his flesh as he fell against it, the harsh stone digging into his side as his arms scrambled for purchase. He needed something to grab onto, something to help pull him up. He found nothing, and as the air was smacked from his chest, Goku questioned what he had done to get him here.

Suddenly, sharp claws dug into his forearm as a strong hand grabbed at Goku as he fell. The buck looked up to see Vegeta, leaning over the side of the cliff to catch him. His other hand and hind legs kept him steady as the wolf glared at the buck with a look that Goku couldn't place. It was a cross between “I've got you” and “ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU”.   
Honestly now Goku was even more scared.  
Vegeta pulled Goku back up the stone and onto the wider surface of where the path continued into a cave. Both hybrids scrambled for purchase against the rock, Goku’s breath trembling from fear as he fought hard to find his balance. He settled for sitting against the floor, taking a moment to regain himself. Vegeta was quick to his feet and stood over the omega in a rage.  
“You idiot! What’s the matter with you?!” Vegeta growled above him, looking down at the buck with a scowl. Goku was too busy gasping for breath to really register what Vegeta was saying but he could tell the wolf was mad. But what right had he to be!? He wasn’t the one who had almost just died!   
“Oh I’m sorry! Make the deer climb the cliff yeah that will end well I’m sure!” Goku replied, a little too caught up in his panic to watch his tongue. Vegeta growled in response, his ears flattening back against his head.   
“I just saved your life!” He said. Goku scoffed and looked up at him under a knitted brow.  
“After risking it in the first place! Besides, you wanted to eat me yesterday! What difference does it make now!” He snapped back. Vegeta was obviously taken aback by this and sputtered.  
“ This is different!” He said, growling and trying to hide the flush across his nose. Goku either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he stood to his hoofs, rising a finger towards the alpha and frowning.  
“Oh- because we’re mates now or something!? I don’t even know what that means! You just bit me and now I’m yours!? Well news flash- that’s now how that works! I-“ Goku's face flushed more and more red as his voice grew in octave until suddenly, a sharp jab of pain in his side caused him to stop short and fumble forward.  
Goku flinched, stumbling back to the ground and grasping onto his side. Blood coated his palm as he audibly winced, the stone having left a few bad cuts against his flesh. Even his forearm was bleeding from where Vegeta’s claws had caught him. The omega’s eyes went wide but before he had time to be truly shocked, the calming scent of pine washed over him.   
Within seconds, the wolf was over him, holding up Goku’s arm towards his face in order to inspect it. Goku was surprised to say the least, the apparent distance from earlier no longer present in Vegeta’s eyes.   
“You're hurt.” Vegeta said quietly, his face blanking as if he wasn't too sure how to feel at the moment. Goku blinked and only continued to stare up at him.  
“..Yeah..” He replied.  
“Stay still. I’m going to clean them” The wolf said, his eyes dark as they looked over Goku’s wounds. Goku didn't respond, he was too busy absorbing the wolf’s abrupt gentleness.   
Vegeta took his silence as consent and gently, his tongue began to lap the blood off of Goku’s skin.   
The omega stood very still, something inside of him telling him not to move as the wolf gingerly began to clean his wounds. A warm and skilled tongue licked gently as the cuts along his skin, the sensation stung just a little but was overall very pleasant. Goku found himself melting into the contact, Vegeta starting to slowly draw closer. The wolf left out a low grumble, causing one of a slightly higher pitch to escape from Goku’s throat. This apparently pleased the wolf, as vegeta knelt down to be level with his prey.   
The concat felt oddly natural, calming and relaxed as if they had done this a million times.   
With strong but careful hands, vegeta pushed Goku back until he was resting against the wall, pushing his arms to the side in order to press his nose into the omega’s chest. Goku’s breath hitched at the new feeling, the whole scenario seeming a little too familiar. Vegeta continued his low grumbling, the sound somehow so soothing to Goku’s ears. Clawed hands caged the omega inside Vegeta’s strong embrace, his mouth moving down to gently lap at the wounds on Goku’s side. The buck hybrid shivered, the pain ebbing away with every swipe of Vegeta’s tongue.  
“Th..Thank you..” He whimpered, feeling himself start to purr as Vegeta finished up his work. The wolf pulled away and looked back up into Goku’s eyes. They stayed like that for a while, unsure of what to do or say next besides looking at each other.   
Vegeta was the first to move.   
“It’s instinct, that pull towards me that you feel in your head.” He said, his voice low and husky. Goku blinkled as his eyes refocused on Vegeta’s face. Instinct was something that all hybrids still possessed, passed down from their previous animal heritage. It was the law that governed all of the beasts in the world, what separated them from the namilas. Hybrids though, walked the thin line in between, retaining traits from both parties.   
As they were blessed with free will and thought, they were cursed with the same feral instinct that plagued their distant relatives.  
“How do you know?” Goku asked, the two hybrids eyes meeting as the sun slowly started to set behind the waterfall.  
“Because I feel it pulling me towards you.” Vegeta replied, pulling away from the buck and standing to his hind paws. The wolf’s eyes peered out through the cascading waters before he spoke again.  
“Stay here, rest. I’m going to go hunt.” He said, giving no chance for Goku to speak before bounding off down the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh things are getting kinda fluffy~!


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta have a heart to heart- kinda

The prince kept his head low to the forest floor, the tufts of his ears lightly brushing against the tall grass as he listened intently for signs of life. The sun had finally set behind the mountains, casting the sky in a dusty shade of orange as the predator stalked the currently peaceful forest. As his keen eyes scanned the surrounding area, he finally pinpointed his target.   
Vegeta’s claws dug into the earth, his haunches trembling as his muscles drew tight. Ahead of him, a wild hare sniffed innocently through the leaves. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a harsh flash of dejavu, this hunt felt very similar to one he had been on the other day. The hunger in his belly roared just the same as it had the last time, only this time the prince meant to finish what he started.   
In a blur, the forest shook as the wolf launched through the leaves. Sharp fangs sliced through flesh, blood painted the grass and in an instant, everything was still again. Vegeta pulled his maw back from his kill and admired his work, licking the fresh blood from his claws with a satisfied smile. It felt good to hunt again after such a tiring past couple of days. Nothing like a good kill to work out the stress of accidentally mating yourself to a good for nothing-   
Ugh. Who was he kidding, this was hardly a remedy for his headache. Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his temples with one paw, regretting his mind’s decision to wander of onto this tangent. In fact, Vegeta was living with a lot of regrets these days. Thinking about the buck he had left back at the cave made his head hurt- Thinking about the bite mark that now painted his shoulder made it hurt even more. Vegeta cursed himself for giving in to the omega so easily, this is what he gets for thinking with his dick. He couldn't really blame himself for having done so, the creature was quite the snack if he was being honest. It was just the principle of the thing.  
The buzzing reminder that he had a mate to take care of spurred Vegeta from his thoughts, looking down at the kill and picking it up between his jaws. Instinct was a bitch, whether he liked it or not, he was now stuck in this situation. The prince had considered just abandoning the omega, but the howling voice in his head combined with his moral compass drove him to stay. Sometimes he hated how honorable he could be.   
Either way, the moon was starting to peek over the mountains, Vegeta new he should be getting back. His brain was insisting that he had to take care of the buck, even if he was proving to be more of a pain in the ass than he was worth. 

 

It was late into the night by the time Vegeta made his way back to the cave, carefully making his way up the rocks and through the watery curtain of the falls. He spotted the buck resting against the cave wall, curled up into a ball. The sight pulled at the prince, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the gentle rise and fall of the buck’s supple chest- or maybe it was just how annoyed he was that the omega hadn't waited for him.   
“Hey, Kakarot.” Vegeta said through a muffled mouthful of rabbit fluff, walking over to the omega and poking him with a paw. The buck stirred, his ears flapping as his eyes blinked open in surprise. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and extending his hoofed legs out against the wall. Vegeta couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the omega’s form as he flexed and stretched, looking quickly off to the side before his mind could run away with him.   
The omega finished showing off and finally looked up towards the prince, only to stop cold before literally erupting into a scream. 

 

Honestly, Vegeta should have known better. Of course the fucking prey item wouldn't want to eat a rabbit- why the hell did he offer it to him without thinking that genius idea through.   
The wind ruffled his fur as Vegeta sat alone at the entrance of the cave, banished to the outskirts on account of him scaring the buck half to death. The omega had screamed and nearly thrown up at the sight of his kill, wounding the prince’s pride just a little. But he should have known better- and now here he was- alone. Not that he minded of course, like he really cared about being in there with the bothersome buffoon. After all, Vegeta had only had him for two days and he had already almost died and insulted him.   
The alpha curled his tail over his paws as he shifted on his haunches, feeling a little chill as the night air started to get to him. The persistent pull of instinct was telling him to go back in there and offer the buck more food, but Vegeta was wise enough not to bother anymore. It was likely that the omega didn't want him in there right now- or ever again really.   
The idea of that weighing down his heart.   
The prince huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his ears in annoyance. Like he cared. He didn't care.   
Vegeta started off into the woods, thinking of what to do now. He was already too worked up to sleep, not to mention that the cold wouldn't make that very easy. There was the matter of trying to silence the voice in his head too, it just wouldn't get the message that he had fucked up. He groaned, at this rate, the buck would never warm up to him. If Vegeta was going to be stuck with this omega, he was at least going to try and get a few pups out of him. Though their interactions thus far were not winning him any points in that game. Vegeta had to think of something fast, he had to make up for lost time.   
Suddenly a very clever idea popped into the wolf’s head, pushing him back onto his feet and back into the underbrush. 

 

xXx

Okay that was it, Goku officially wanted to go home now. The buck whimpered as he curled in on himself even tighter, trying to get the gruesome picture of the cute little bunny out of his head. The second that the wolf shows any kindness he thinks about staying- just to be reminded that no, he’s a wolf- of course he’s going to kill stuff - he originally tried to kill you! Goku felt like an idiot, more so than usual. What was he even doing here.  
The buck whimpered again as a chill hit his flank. The cave floor was cold, damp and hard. There was no comfort to be found here, not like the meadow grass he was used to sleeping on. Goku sighed as he thought of it, wishing to be back in the flatwoods. At least there were no crazy wolves running around over there, Goku thought that he could do without any of those for a long time. The idea of leaving was tempting, Vegeta had left him alone- maybe he had just left completely? Goku was sure that the wolf must be sick of him by now, surely he had taken his chance to book it.  
Expecting that idea to bring him relief, Goku was surprised when he felt himself grow disappointed. Even though he wanted to leave, the idea of doing so didn't feel like a okay option to him. The idea that Vegeta had left him, was even worse. The omega couldn't shake the feeling of the wolf’s eyes on him, the kindness he had shown him earlier sticking to him like tree sap. It was foolish for Goku to be holding onto such a thing, but something inside of him told him to wait for it.  
“Excuse me.” A deep and heavy grumble echoed through the cave, shaking Goku from his pity party and causing him to look up once again. The buck was scared of what he would find after last time, but he was surprised to see that Vegeta was only poking his head into the cave mouth.   
“May I...Come in?” Vegeta asked. Goku was surprised- Was the wolf really asking for permission? When Goku didn't object, the wolf entered, walking forward with a bundle in his arms. Goku could smell them before he could see them, the moonlight revealing the sight of honey crisp apples.   
“I..Here.” Vegeta grumbled, kneeling down and laying the bushel down on the floor in front of the buck. Goku took notice of how the alpha was giving him space, not really sure of where the sudden change in attitude came from. Just a few hours ago they were all up in each others space, and now here Vegeta was giving him breathing room. It was very refreshing to say the least.   
Goku starred at the apples for a second longer before reaching out and taking one into his hands. They were fresh, perfectly ripe. The quality behind the sentiment filled his heart with a joy he couldn't describe, could this be Vegeta’s way of apologizing? The omega allowed his eyes to flicker up from the flesh of the fruit to lock sights with the wolf who was now watching him intently.   
“Thank you.” Goku said softly. Carefully, while maintaining eye contact, Goku took a bite of the fruit. Vegeta instantly flushed and turned away, his tail excitedly whipping back and forth almost in a wag.   
“Of course. Now- If you don't need anything else I-” The prince spoke hastily as he started to leave and Goku felt his body move on his own. Before he could really stop himself, he was pressing his side up against Vegeta’s shoulder, brushing his cheek against his neck.   
“Stay.” He said, slowly pulling back as Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Goku situated himself on the floor now pressed up against the wolf, busying himself with the apple as Vegeta was coming to terms with having been forgiven. The alpha shuddered, not really sure on how to react but soon relaxed enough to sit. He crossed his legs and allowed Goku to lean against him, being more than capable to support the omega’s weight.   
Goku smiled as he ate, feeling much better with fresh food in his tummy. He looked over at the wolf, whose face was drawn tight with nervousness, and chuckled to himself. It was charming how hard Vegeta tried, it made Goku feel a bit bad for earlier.   
“Im sorry I screamed.” He said, earning a side eye from the alpha. Vegeta only chuffed in response, nodding and then returning his gaze to the wall. Goku was a little disappointed.   
“I appreciate the offer though.” He tried again, this time rolling his cheek across the wolf’s shoulder. He wasn't sure where this newfound confidence was stemming from, but every shiver he encouraged from the wolf only fueled the fire.   
“Y..You're welcome.” Vegeta answered after a second to compose himself, finally turning to look Goku in the eyes. They stared at each other for awhile, just looking at one another. That was until, sleep started to pull at Goku about five apples later.   
Vegeta wasn't all too surprised when the buck curled up with his head in his lap, but he was- in that moment- regretting his species decision of not inventing pants. 

xXx

 

Morning came sooner than Goku had expected it too. Light filtered through the cracks in the waterfall and decorated the cave floor in a flurry of rainbows. The buck’s eyes softy blinked a few times before really being able to focus on the flurry of colors- but there was a far more distracting matter to concern him.   
“Sleep well?” A familiar gravelly voice sent shivers through him as Goku looked up to lock eyes with the wolf. The Buck realized that he was currently resting his head in Vegeta’s lap and had apparently spent the whole night cuddled up there. Vegeta had leaned up against the wall, allowing the omega to gently snooze the night away. The realization of the two of them sharing such close contact sent a flush through Goku’s cheeks.   
“I- Um-Yes!” Goku sputtered, flinching back from the wolf and sitting up on his shins. Vegeta watched him with a smirk.   
“Good. We're continuing our walk today.” The prince said, standing to his feet and shaking his pelt free of grit. Goku watched him and nodded, remembering that they had some place they were trying to get to. The wolf walked over to the curtain of falling water and fearlessly stretched out a hand. He pulled the fresh liquid to his lips for a drink before running his hair quickly through it, shaking it away after a good rinse. The way the water fell down his cheek bones had Goku staring, catching a few droplets clinging to the sharp line of his jaw.   
“Well? Get up.” Vegeta’s voice caught him off guard and Goku sputtered, struggling to get to his hooves after having been caught staring. Goku eyed the leftover apple cores that now littered the cave floor and felt his tummy grumble, he wondered where vegeta had found those anyway. The prince finished his morning clean up and turned, walking over to the buck and eying him closely. Goku blinked, feeling a little nervous.  
When the wolf reached forward and took Goku’s arm, looking over the gently healing cuts that had been left there the day before, Goku relaxed a little. The buck was surprised to see they were not infected, healing over nicely along with the ones on his side.   
“Looks like they are staying clean. Good.” Vegeta said, dropping the buck’s arm and walking past him into the cave. Goku’s eyes followed him and was surprised to see that Vegeta was actually intending on going further in.  
“Where are you going?” The buck asked hesitantly. Vegeta stopped and looked back, gesturing towards the dark.   
“This cave lets out again in the mountains. It's a shortcut, come.” He answered simply before going in. Goku swallowed a lump in his throat, casting a worried gaze up towards where the rack of antlers sat upon his head. He hoped this cave had high ceilings. 

xXx

 

“Kakarot don't cling to me like that!” Vegeta growled as he felt the buck’s large hands curl around his arm for the hundredth time. Goku whimpered and begrudgingly released him, stumbling over himself in the dark.   
“I can't help it! I can't see in the dark like you can!” Goku whined, blindly feeling around as the wolf walked ahead of him. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
“Oh shut up. We’re almost out, just one more turn.” He said. When no response came from the omega, Vegeta sighed and offered out an arm for Goku to take. The buck quickly clung to him again, wincing as he tripped a little over his own hoofs. Vegeta couldn't help but be a little entertained, even if he was annoyed with the omega. It was true that the prey species did not have the luxury of night vision like Vegeta did, but he knew that the omega wouldn't have to endure it for much longer.   
The pair of them turned down one more bend in the tunnel and almost immediately the cave walls were illuminated with sunlight. Vegeta walked surely out into the sun and hit with a fresh wave of pine. Goku took a second to blink and rub his eyes, the sudden light being a little too harsh. When they could focus on the landscape in front of him, Goku found himself amazed. A lush evergreen forest stretched out before them, nestled neatly between snow topped mountains. The river from before trickled down and carved a long S through the valley, falling away into the hill. The wintery chill was certainly new, sending shivers through the buck as he took in his new surroundings.   
“This is my home.” Goku turned to look at Vegeta as he spoke, the wolf's eyes clouding over with something Goku couldn't recognize. Vegeta didn't seem to be happy about being home, Goku wondered why that was. The wolf’s usually cold demeanor was still present, accompanied now by something colder.  
“Come, there's only a little ways left to go.” The prince said, walking forward and pulling his arm out of Goku’s grasp. The omega missed the contact, feeling the cold hit him in the chest as the wolf started off. Goku started after him, wondering what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the family!   
> Thank you guys again for the overwhelming support of this series!! It means the world to me!


	4. hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta reunited with his pack, Goku is ordered to stay put.

The rocky and needle covered forest floor was different than that of the flatwoods by a wide margin. Goku could feel his hooves crunching over the thinly blanketed leaf bed, treading carefully as he followed after Vegeta.   
Speaking of the wolf, he seemed more on edge than normal- which was saying a lot for the prince. Goku was eyeing him from a safe distance a few feet back, watching as his ears perked and turned towards every little noise. It wasn't just the lingering cold from the mountain air that had his fur ruffled, there was something else on his mind. Feeling concerned for the wolf after their recent closeness, the omega attempted to reach out.   
“ Hey, Vegeta.. Is there-” Goku started after a few more minutes of walking in silence, only to be cut off by a harsh clawed hand around his mouth. Vegeta moved quickly, clamping his palm down over the buck’s jaw.  
“Silence!” He hissed behind sharp teeth. Goku froze, partially out of surprise but mostly out of fear. The alpha’s sharp claws were inches away from sinking into his skin, Goku felt a shiver snake its way down his back. Vegeta didn't look at him, his eyes were too busy scanning the surrounding wood, searching for something. When his coal black eyes finally fell back onto the omega, they were narrowed and calculating.   
“Come with me, stay quiet” Vegeta ordered, dropping his hand from Goku’s face before turning tail. Goku swallowed and licked his lips from the shock, following after the alpha like he was told. Vegeta lead him towards a downed tree whose roots stuck far up into the air, Goku assumed it had been knocked over during a storm. At the base of the tree, was a small divot in the ground where the roots had pulled up the soil.   
Vegeta approached carefully, brushing his haunches over the surrounding pines, covering the area in his scent. He motioned for Goku to come over and the stag did so, nervously placing a hand on the exposed root system of the tree.   
“Stay here Kakarot.” Vegeta pointed towards the divot before moving back towards the tree line. Goku started at him before raising an eyebrow in objection.  
“What’s going on exactly?” He asked, crossing his arms with one more brush of the hand around his jaw. Vegeta sighed but turned to face him, his brow knit tight.   
“I am going to talk to my pack alone first, then you will meet them.” The prince said. Goku was more than a little hesitant about being left alone, these new woods were full of strange scents and sight .   
“Why can't I go with you?” He asked. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Because I am ordering you not too, that's why!” He hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down. Goku bent forward a little on his haunches, pressing for more information.  
“You're not trying to get rid of me are you?” He questioned, his eyes widening and looking up at the wolf in a teasing manner. Vegeta was not amused.  
“Quiet! This is serious you oaf! If my pack find you, they will kill you, understand!?” The wolf’s words ran thick with anger and agitation, the worry clear as day on his face. Goku didn't know what he had expected , of course wolfs would want to attack first and ask questions later. He suddenly felt a little bad for provoking the alpha this far and quickly softened his features in apology.  
“Ah- I’m sorry Vegeta, I didn't know I-” His words were cut off by the wolf’s scoff as he turned away and crossed his arms. Goku hung his head a little in defeat.   
“Okay..I’ll stay..” He muttered, moving over to the little dent in the forest floor and curling his body up within it. Keeping low to the leaf bed like this made it harder for predators to see him, a trick that he was surprised Vegeta knew. The coverage of the un-earthed root system helped with that too, nothing could sneak up on Goku from behind this way. The omega was silently flattered that vegeta had thought of such things, understanding now why such precautions were being taken.  
Vegeta looked down at him, content that Goku had done what he had asked him to. In the end, the omega might be a bother but he still meant well. At least the stag was tolerable in that regard, besides, he wasn't the only one who could tease. Vegeta then bent down and leaned in close, hovering just a few inches from Goku’s face.  
“Don't worry, I’ll be back soon.” He spoke softly, touching his forehead to Goku’s own before moving back and surveying the tree line once more. Goku flushed a little and held his hand up to his face in surprise.  
“I- I know- I wasn't..” he stuttered, trying to deny the fact that he had been worried as Vegeta took off into the surrounding woods. Goku watched him go, a flurry of butterflies swelling in his chest. 

 

This was not going to be easy, Vegeta knew better than to assume it would be. His paws carried him surely over the forest floor with haste, his lip caught perpetually between his teeth. The familiar scents of his home territory were both welcoming and dangerous, they reminded the prince of exactly what he had left behind here.   
Vegeta knew he would have to go about this carefully, his pack wasn't the most welcoming bunch. The prince thought of his family, the wolves of the high mountains whose claws bore down upon their enemies like knives. He winced as he remembered hunting with them, recalling just how efficient they were in their pursuit of prey. Of course he had learned from the best and until recently he would have remained proud of his ruthless upbringing.   
But now that he was tied to the very thing his family was so fond of hunting, he found himself cursing his past.   
His pack mates were just as skilled as he had left them, vegeta had no doubt in his mind that they had only grown more cunning in his absence. If any of them found Goku before he had talked to them, the omega would undoubtedly wind up as their dinner.   
The prince swallowed, shaking his head. He wasn't worried for the pathetic omega’s safety, he was honor bound to protect him was all. That stag would one day bare his cubs, that was the only reason the prince had to keep him safe- not because he cared for him or anything silly like that. He understood his reasoning just fine, it was trying to convince the others of the same thing that worried him.   
King Vegeta, his father, was renowned as the coldest leader of their pack in centuries. His cruel and callous way of ruling was one of the main reasons Vegeta had left these woods. Not because he was intimidated, but because he knew he would have to grow stronger on his own in order to challenge him. The pack hierarchy wasn't just determined by birthright, a prince had to earn his right to rule through a battle with his father.   
With that being the case, Vegeta did not have the healthiest relationship with his father. Having such an expectation placed on his shoulders even from cub-hood had built quite the wall between them. The king was just another hurdle for him to jump, nothing more. Although, in this situation, Vegeta wished he had maintained some kind of friendliness between them. It would have certainly helped this next part go over smoother. 

Up ahead, the looming mountains creeped closer to the pine forest. One of the craggy peaks stretched out to carve its way down into the trees, creating a spire that reached just above the canopy. Vegeta felt a flash of familiarity looking up at the great rock, knowing that just at the top of its cliffs, sat his father. Before he could see him though-   
“Well, well, well. Guess who it is!” A harsh and gravelly voice brought Vegeta’s attention back to the woods, the massive beast of a hybrid who owned it emerging slowly from the tree line. A dark brown pelt gave way to the muscled bulk of one of Vegeta’s oldest packmates.  
“Hello, Nappa.” The prince greeted him with a smirk, folding his arms and standing to his full height. Nappa smiled and sized him up, the two of them staying a safe distance apart from each other.   
“Vegeta, what brings you back around these parts huh?” Nappa’s teeth shone under the evening sun, his brows knitting tightly together under his inquisition. Vegeta scoffed, not even sparing him the effort.   
“Like it’s any of your business.” The prince said, his right ear flicking a dismissal towards the other hybrid. Nappa didn't seem phased by Vegeta’s rudeness, coming to expect it from the prince and only chuckled in response.   
“Yeah well, the king will want to know.” The larger alpha said, uncurling his large claws and flexing his powerful forearms.   
“Then I shall answer to him privately.” Vegeta glared at him. Nappa seemed to get the idea as the prince’s tail thrashed out behind him in a warning. Nappa might be larger than him, but Vegeta was sure he could still dominate the other alpha in a fight, there was another scent in the air for Vegeta to worry about.   
“And tell the others to come out!” Vegeta growled, turning and snarling into the surrounding woods. Nappa smirked and chuffed, signaling to the other wolfs who were watching them from the pines to emerge and show themselves. The prince grinned, confident that he still knew his pack’s tricks. He turned back to the Nappa, who was still standing firm in his opposition.   
“A lot has changed since you left prince.” Nappa said gruffly. Vegeta had no time to waste reminiscing.   
“Oh relax. I am not here for a challenge, I am here on personal matters.” The prince said, unfolding his arms and puffing out his chest. Nappa’s eyes looked him over, looking for any sign of trickery. The larger alpha sighed as he found none, relaxing and moving aside in submission. Vegeta smirked and walked past him, flicking his tail to the side.

Climbing the sharp incline of the cliff wasn't knew to the prince, some of his earliest memories were his training sessions against its face. Reaching the top was a refreshing feeling, being able to look back at the forest he was destined to rule. No- now was not the time to get fired up- he had some delicate matters to discuss first.   
Vegeta knew that the king was the determining factor in whether the stag who waited for him back in the pines would live or die. If his father deemed Goku as an unfit match for his son, he would be executed. Vegeta hoped that the “he's already pregnant” lie would work, if not, he would have to resolve the issue with a challenge. The prince rolled his neck and shoulders, wishing himself the best of luck. 

xXx

The trees swayed slowly in the wind around Goku as he sat silently against the fallen tree. It had been a good while sense Vegeta had left and the omega found himself growing worried. True, the alpha was a strong and powerful predator who probably didn't need a omega worrying about him but still, Goku couldn't help but hope the prince was alright.  
Aside from the worry, Goku found that his current situation could be worse. He tried not to think about things like that too hard, no point fretting over something he couldn't change. The stag folding his arms as he waited patiently, his eyes continually looking through the trees. The sun was setting, casting long and vibrant rays through the pines. Goku shivered a bit as the wind kicked up again, he hoped that Vegeta would be back before nightfall.  
If something in the woods didn't claw at him first, the night chill certainly would. 

Little did Goku know that the later wouldn't bother him for too long, not with the looming threat currently stalking him.   
Sharp and eager claws dug easily into the rotting flesh of the fallen pine, leaving gashes in their wake as they carried the predator forward. Gleaming steel eyes narrowed in on their target, peering down over the tangled roots. The predator had been wise enough to approach its unsuspecting prey from the back, using the fallen tree as the perfect perch. From this height, it knew that Goku wouldn't be able to spot him until it was too late.  
Gleaming teeth caught in the evening sun, illuminating the lean and muscled form of a hybrid on the hunt, staring down at his prey. Goku never saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter but one I enjoyed none the less! The next one though, is when things really start to get good!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed/ wanna see more of these from me then feel free to let me know in the comments bellow~  
> I was just going to end this as a one-shot, but if you guys wanna hear more from this story let me know!  
> I love writing Hybrid AUs, I'm a huge slut for Omegaverse in general.  
> (get ready to find a lot of that here)  
> `\\(:3:)/`


End file.
